


In an Alley

by timbiloops



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Freeform, gotta make the content you wanna see I guess, so uhhhh no one out here's gonna make spider-noir smut?, spider-noir - Freeform, spider-noir x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbiloops/pseuds/timbiloops
Summary: Spider-Noir meets his lover for a light night rendezvous
Relationships: spider-noir & reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	In an Alley

You stood in the deserted alley, waiting for Spider-Noir to show up. Of course, he’d pick this seedy alley. It’s all dark and mysterious…. And dirty. You kicked at some trash on the ground. Then, two arms reached out and wrapped around your waist.  
"Hey, what’s the big idea?”  
"Sorry, doll. I just missed ya.” Spider-Noir’s masked face placed itself in the crook of your neck.  
"Well, you know I’m always waiting for you.” You tried to turn around to face him, but his grip tightened.  
“You weren’t at the rendezvous last time.”  
You sighed, “I’m sorry, I tried to send you a message earlier. Life at the newspaper has been hectic lately. A lot of Nazis going around up to no good.”  
“You let me deal with those sick bastards. Put them right into their own Chicago overcoats.”  
You rolled your eyes, “Why can’t you just say coffin?”  
“We can all be brainiacs with English degrees, now can we?”  
You couldn’t help but laugh, “Let me go so I can kiss you, you stupid, handsome vigilante.”  
“No can do dame. You gotta earn a kiss from this stupid, handsome vigilante.”  
Spider-Noir thrusted his hips into you and you could feel something press up against your skirt. “Why Noir, I’m sure that’s not your gun now is it?”  
You could hear him chuckle, “You know damn well what is.”  
"But here? This alley isn’t exactly the right place for…” Your words faded away to soft moans as Spider- Noir started to place soft kisses to your neck.  
“We’ve had worst dates…. In worst places.” He said between kisses. You weren’t sure when he lifted his mask up, but you weren’t complaining.  
“You ready to work for that kiss doll?”  
You nodded and Noir let his grip on your waist fall, but not before letting his hands wander up and down your sides. You turned around and started to wrap your arms around his neck but he stopped you. “Not yet, doll. You know what I want.”  
You dropped to your knees and undid his belt, letting his hard cock out. You gently grasped it and slowly moved your hand up and down. You could hear Noir’s breathing grow more and more unsteady. Hearing that brought a smirk to your face. You then slowly licked his length from base to tip.  
"Oh fuck darlin’.”  
That just motivated you all the more, you took his cock into your mouth and started to bob your head up and down. “Oh god… yes.” Noir’s hand laid on the top of your head, gently gripping at your hair. You picked up the pace just a little bit and could feel his grip on your hair grow tighter.  
"Oh, darlin’ stop stop…” He said, holding your head still and pulling his cock from your mouth. You took the time to catch your breath but looked up at him smiling.  
“Can I have that kiss now?”  
Noir lifted you up, “That and a little more, doll.” He finally gave you the kiss you had been dreaming about for the last few weeks. He pushed you up against the brick wall of the alley, his hands making their way up underneath your sweater. You moaned into his mouth when he squeezed your breast. “Ahh! Noir!” You broke the kiss, throwing your head back. Noir took the chance to kiss and suck on your neck. Your hands gripped fistfuls of his coat as his lips and hands worked around your whole body. His lips left your neck as he started to crouch down in front of you. He reached up your skirt, his hands lightly running up your thighs. He remembered that because of wanting to keep his identity concealed, he’s never seen your whole body, just snapshots. You didn’t even know his name was Peter, and he didn’t want to risk you knowing.  
“Is everything alright?” You jarred him away from his thoughts, your hands cupping his face and turning it up towards you.  
“I’m alright darlin’. Just trying to imagine your whole body. I’d like to see you without all this on.”  
You smiled, wishing for something similar. You could tell from what little of his face you could see that he had a strong jawline, which would mean a handsome face. He’d have a handsome face, a strong body, and the smoothest voice you’ve ever heard. “We don’t have to be here. We can go to my apartment.” You whispered, but you knew his answer.  
“I know, doll. I know, but I’m a dangerous man. I don’t want to risk… Anything happening to you.” Noir stood up and pulled you closer to him. “I care about you too much (Y/N).”  
You sighed, but smiled up at him, “I know my love. I know.”  
You reached up and kissed him, a kiss he wholeheartedly returned.  
“Now, I think it’s your turn to get down on your knees.” You said, pulling away.  
“Yes ma’am.” Noir kneeled down and wasted no time in pulling down your panties. With a practiced hand, he lifted one of your legs up and onto his shoulder. You steadied yourself by gripping onto his shoulder but nodded at him when you were ready. Noir kissed your inner thighs, working his way to your clit, where he gently licked up and down. Your grip on his shoulders tightened as Noir continued to lick you, his strokes going from broad to narrow.  
"N-Noir. Oh god…” He quickened his pace, knowing you were getting closer by the second. He removed his gloves and slowly inserted a finger into you, moving it in and out.  
"Ahh! Damn!” You covered your mouth, worried you were being too loud. Noir could feel your legs start to shake and focused on where he was, licking, sucking, and fingering you over and over again.  
"Noir! Ahhh!” Your legs shook even harder and your back arched against the brick wall. Noir rubbed at your thighs as you calmed down. He gently put your leg down and stood up quickly to help keep you standing. “Hey, there darlin’. Don’t quit on me yet, we haven't even gotten to the finale.”  
“My legs are just weak… Just give me a second.” Noir held you as you shivered every now and again. Noir looked around, an idea forming in his head.  
“(Y/N) put your arm up for me.”  
You looked up at him confused but did what he asked. Next thing you knew, a web came from his wrist and pinned yours up above your head, pulling you up from the ground slightly.  
“The other one.”  
Catching on to the idea, you raised your other arm and the same thing happened. With both arms tied to the webbing, you were raised up off the ground, your hips the perfect height away from Noir’s.  
"Now this will give your legs a break, darlin’.”  
You reached your legs out and wrapped them around Noir’s waist, bringing him closer.  
“Oh, I like a dame who knows what she wants.” Noir positioned himself right at your entrance. “You ready for me, darlin’?”  
You nodded, even thrusted your hips slightly towards him. He smiled at you and kissed you as he slowly slid into you. You both moaned into each other’s mouths as you felt Noir’s dick fill you up.  
"Oh my god.” You moaned, your hands balling into fists above your head.  
“You ready to continue?” Noir whispered into your ear. You nodded and he started slowly, taking in all of you. Seeing your face consumed with the pleasure he was giving you filled him with a drive to please you even more. The way you moaned out his name, even though it wasn’t his real one, urged him to keep going, faster and faster. Your legs wrapped around him, shaking every so often. You were glad he thought to hold you up against the wall because you knew your legs would give out from him pleasing you over and over again. His mouth found yours again and his moans vibrated in your mouth. You desperately wanted to see his face, his whole face, just once. Your arms tried to reach down to touch his face but strained against the webbing.  
"Ah! Noir, I’m close.”  
“I know, doll. Cum for me darlin’.”  
It only took a few more strokes for your back to start arching and for a slightly loud moan to leave your mouth. You felt Noir’s cock leave from inside you, his own orgasm hitting him. He kissed you again, relaxing into your embrace. “I love you, (Y/N).”  
You stiffened, not sure of what to say.

Noir got you down from your makeshift restraints and the two you got yourselves together.  
“Hey.” You grabbed Noir’s hand, turning him to face you.  
“Everything alright?”  
You sighed. “I love you too. I just got nervous to say it because… I know you, but I also don’t at the same time.” You looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek.  
“I had a feeling that might’ve been the problem.” He placed his hand on top of yours, his thumb slowly rubbing the back of your hand.  
“Can we start with something small? Like just your first name?”  
Noir looked you in the eye and took a deep breath in.  
“The name’s Peter.”


End file.
